


Nine-Nine

by erlino



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AKA The Only Reason I Wrote This, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlino/pseuds/erlino
Summary: Bucky was sat across from Steve, fiddling with his fork. Steve had suggested to him that they go to a restaurant together since they hadn’t had the time to go on a date in awhile and Bucky clearly needed some time to relax and take his mind off of the mission. It didn’t work. He was still stressed.Steve desperately thought of something to say, eventually deciding on, “What was it that you told me Nat made you do? You didn’t get to tell me before you left.”Bucky placed his fork back on the table and looked up, “She made me call the other Avengers and tell them she was dead,” Steve must have struggled to contain his confusion, “Yeah, I know. I’m not sure why either.”-Steve tries to convince Bucky to stop thinking about the mission he had been forced to take a break from. Instead, he learns that even the death of a beloved teammate can't make his cold hearted friend cry and to never assume the bill is going to get split, especially with Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 8





	Nine-Nine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of an old fanfic I wrote. I just did it so I could make some Brooklyn Nine-Nine references.

Bucky had recently gotten a break off from the mission he was sent on with Sam and Sharon due to complications. The complications being their severe sleep deprivation that was making the mission more dangerous than necessary and causing multiple major injuries. In fact, Bucky had just gotten back from hospital after falling off of a metal pipe so high up that he wasn’t visible to his partners until he fell far enough to break multiple bones. He was still barely halfway to the ground. God bless super soldier serum and modern medicine. In the meantime, Captain Marvel, Scarlet Witch, and Thor were replacing them.

Bucky was sat across from Steve, fiddling with his fork. Steve had suggested to him that they go to a restaurant together since they hadn’t had the time to go on a date in awhile and Bucky clearly needed some time to relax and take his mind off of the mission. It didn’t work. He was still stressed.

Steve desperately thought of something to say, eventually deciding on, “What was it that you told me Nat made you do? You didn’t get to tell me before you left.”

Bucky placed his fork back on the table and looked up, “She made me call the other Avengers and tell them she was dead,” Steve must have struggled to contain his confusion, “Yeah, I know. I’m not sure why either.”

“What did they say?”

“I’m not sure, my memory’s been shit recently and it wasn’t exactly a priority for my brain. I remember she asked if Clint was crying, though. He was slightly, surprisingly, I thought he’d be bawling.”

“He doesn’t really tend to cry at anything,” Steve explained, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen that man cry in all the years I’ve known him.”

Bucky nodded, “Anyway, when I told her she yanked my phone out of my hand. Told him he should’ve been wailing then called him a stone cold bitch and hung up before he could say anything.”

Steve’s jaw hung open as he tried to figure out what to say, eventually settling with, “Oh.” It was silent for a moment, then Bucky sighed, “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just still trying to figure out that stupid riddle.”

“Buck,” Steve said gently, “That isn’t your responsibility anymore. Carol, Wanda, and Thor are more than capable of handling this, they’re the most powerful people on the team.”

“I know, Steve,” Bucky said bitterly. It was silent again for a minute, then Bucky whispered something that Steve didn’t quite hear.

“What?”

A smile spread across Bucky’s face, “I think I just figured it out! I need to go,” He got up and began to walk towards the door.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Steve asked. Bucky paused then checked to see if he had brought a bag that he had forgotten about, then looked to see if his wallet or keys were on the table. He couldn’t notice any item he was forgetting, and his brain went to the second best answer. Bucky kissed Steve’s forehead then began to run towards the door again.

“No, pay your half of the bill,” Steve shouted at him. He watched as he ran outside and turned back to take a sip of his drink, “Goddamn, who raised you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!  
> I have a Tumblr sideblog for writing, so if you want to send me an ask with an idea for a fic or if you want to send me a prompt from one of the hundreds of prompt lists I tend to reblog, feel free!  
> https://erlinowrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
